


No one mourns the wicked

by Hyuknice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Really Character Death, Post-Thor (2001), Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuknice/pseuds/Hyuknice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn’t stupid.</p>
<p>He can see the way people act since the day his brother fell from the bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one mourns the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I own is the story.
> 
> I don't even know what this is, it just came to me at like three in the morning and yeah I was listening to No One Mourns the Wicked from the Wicked OST and idk, Wicked just makes me think of Loki.
> 
> warning: punctuation rape. *that'showiroll*

Thor isn’t stupid.

He can see the way people act since the day his brother fell from the bifrost.

He sees certain lightness on them, as if a big burden had been lifted from their shoulders. He doesn’t care about the random citizens he hears saying Asgard is _better_ now without the younger prince, with no one to make them feel stupid by his very presence.

Idiots the lot of them.

He doesn’t care when he hears the guards talking derisively of the way Loki fought, mocking his _cowardly ways_ , his womanly acts of magic. He recognizes some of them and knows half –at least- of them wouldn’t even be alive if it weren’t for his brother’s prowess with magic.

He doesn’t care when his own friends say everything is best now without Loki. The third wheel. The odd one out. They only put up with him for Thor’s sake.

He doesn’t care that no one in Asgard cares about his baby brother’s demise.

It makes his blood boil, but he doesn’t _care_.

What makes him sick though, is when he sees that same lightness on his father’s figure, when he sees the man eyes shine with happiness over some trivial matter.

Thor cannot imagine feeling happiness over _anything_. His brotherbestfriendpartnerincrime is gone. 

He is gone and has left Thor behind.

He has _never_ felt so empty before. As if a part of his very soul had been teared apart.

It hurts when his mother wont let him even pronounce his brother’s name. It hurts most because it is not out of mourning for a lost son.

Loki was a traitor she said. He defied our King and attempted against Asgard’s crown prince. He killed his own father in cold blood. He tried to annihilate his own people -this confuses Thor because, regardless of race and blood, weren’t _they_ Loki’s people? Wasn’t Odin Loki’s father? Wasn’t Asgard Loki’s home?-.

It makes him feel hopeless when he hears her saying that, those are the words of a Queen, not a mother. Not his mother.

His _mother_. _Loki’s_ mother loved _both_ of her children, he never doubted that. But the all-mother cannot love one that wronged her King. For once he wishes his mother was not as loyal to Asgard –to Odin- as she is.

But what about what _they_ did to _Loki_. Because he _knows_ what _Loki_ did.

All of it he knows. He knows why it was wrong as well.

What he _doesn’t_ know is why it never mattered when it was _him_ defying father, when _he_ tried to kill the Jotuns, when _he_ hurt Loki in battle -never with the intention of killing him granted- none of it mattered when it was him. Just Loki.

Loki turned wicked she said once. His mind was lost in hate and resentment. It is not for us to mourn something that was lost long ago, no one should mourn a wicked soul.

So, Thor doesn’t.

Thor doesn’t mourn a lost mind.

He mourns a brother in arms.

A friend.

A brother.

_His_ brother.

When is about Loki; defending him, understanding him, loving him... mourning him. It is upon Thor and Thor alone to do it. No one else would.

For no one mourns the wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hyuknice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
